


[Podfic] You Owe Me an Explanation (and Breakfast)

by cablesscutie



Series: MCU Podfics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cannon compliant, M/M, Post-CA:TWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Work Summary: After the Triskellion, Bucky needs time to figure himself out. Three years later, he comes out of the cold and into Steve's kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Owe Me an Explanation (and Breakfast)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post (http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/108022477839/ridiculous-sentence-prompts)

_Podfic Length: 6:09_

_Stream or Download on mediafire[here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/v45pyqu8vsq6ia1/You_Owe_Me_An_Explanation_\(and_Break.mp3)_

_Read the text version[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3773140)_

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is much appreciated! If you have any thoughts you would like to share (any at all, seriously) just post a comment- I'd love to hear from you. Or, you can come join me on tumblr as fire-lord-mai!


End file.
